chronicle_of_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Valley Forge
'''Confederate designation: '''Valley Forge Sector (V-117A) '''Imperial designation: '''ValFora Sector, Neutral Zone '''Global position: '''270 light-years from Terra (Sector 0) '''Native sentient species: '''None that were repertoried. 1 is apparently extinct or has not been seen recently. The Valley Forge sector is a region of space which was not slated for colonisation or exploration by the Terran Confederacy until after the it was used as a hideout for the Forge Pirates, a group of Protectorate backed Privateers. The CWS Halifax and its taskforce located multiple worlds that could be suitable for colonisation or exploitation, along with a number of unusual spatial anomalies, which prompted the Senate Exploration Committee to task multiple CES to take part in a full survey of the area as tensions with the Protectorate Association grew significantly at the same time. Known anomalies and surveyed planets K-118 (Fort Louisbourg) A large structure built to connect multiple asteroids together in system V-117A-Delta. K-118 was used extensively by the CWS Halifax task force during their campaign against the Forge Pirates as a mobile field base. The location is being fortified by the Confederate Ground Forces and the Confederate Marine Corps at the moment. The original builder of the structure are unknown, but are believed to be humanoid roughly the same size as Terrans. The location has been renamed Fort Louisbourg after a military command requested it be granted a Colonial License. Currently, two O'Neil cylinders are in construction, while a deep space repair dock has been completed near the main structure. Mining conglomerates have been starting production of large mining processing plants along nearby asteroid belts and clusters. Population is currently standing around 30,000 mainly military personnel. Forge Headquarters An artificial structure in V-117A-Iota, built as a permanent headquarter for the Forge pirates. The base was captured at the end of the CWS Halifax campaign against the pirates, and was left in good condition. The base is being refitted to service Confederate and Imperial ships in the area. Species and supernatural incidents Unidentified Sentient species Valley Forge humanoid sentient species, classification VFS-17 While the Valley Forge sector appears to be devoid of any sentient life at the moment, it is somewhat clear that there used to be a warp-capable civilization in the region in the past, at least 4000 years ago. The most common artifact we have been able to gather from this species are the monolythic space constructions in various local systems, where multiple asteroids are carved in and connected with polymer tubes. From these structures, we managed to deduce that the species stood between 5'2" and 5'5", with long forelimbs and large feet, and breath a combination of nytrogen, oxygen and water vapour, like most standard humanoid species in the Known Universe. Another artifact found from this species is a humanoid android, classified HB5K by the Apex Consortium scientists who began the study of the creature as it was considered a complex machine intelligence at the time. Most of its internal databanks were completely blank except for a subset of "blackboxes" type memory nodes, but as the engineers and scientists attempted to replicate the data, it overloaded any computer on which it was connected. HB5K then displayed natural aptitude at mystical sorcery, which Elven observers looked at and clearly pointed out that it was a sign that this "machine" was actually a fully sentient being with a complex soul. While this explanation frustrated the Apex researchers, they let the machine out of their laboratory to follow basic ethics laws. HB5K does not appear to be similar to the original members of the species and is rather quite "human/elf-like" in shape. The homeworld of this species has not been found at the moment and it is unknown if they are still alive. They do not seem to ever have travelled outside of the Valley Forge sector, and there has not been any contacts with any derivative species at the moment. The Protectorate has yet to give any form of information as to what they know about that species.